Let Me Love You
by captain-isabellamorgan
Summary: Two years after they graduate, Harry and Hermione are happily married. When Harry is killed in the final battle who will comfort Hermione? Rated PG-13 just to be safe.
1. The Funeral

Summary: Two years after they graduated, Harry and Hermione are happily married. When Harry is killed in the final battle who will be their to comfort Hermione? 

A/N: First real fan fic be gentle please. Review please, I don't mind constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Funeral

It was a cloudy, cold winter morning. Hermione was sitting alone in her kitchen.

'I can't believe he's really gone.' tears started to graze her cheeks.

Hermione read the headline of the newspaper sitting on the table _"The Wizard World says goodbye to the great Harry Potter."_ She tossed the paper aside and finished her cup of tea. Hermione was startled by a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"How ya holdin' up Hermione?" Ron said.

Hermione looked up at her two best friends Ron and Ginny with emotionless eyes. "I don't think I can do this." Her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't worry Mione, we'll be there with you every step of the way." Ginny said patting her friend on the back.

"Thanks you guys I don't think I could do this with out you." Hermione said.

The three left to go to the cemetery, it was hard for Ginny and Ron to see their friend like this. They could see the pain in her eyes. When they arrived, Hermione looked around at all of the people who had come to pay their last respects. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat down in the front row.

As soon as the service was over Hermione walked over to the casket and placed her flowers on top. "Good-bye my love."

She stared at the casket and tears began to fill her eyes. She stood their motionless of five minuetes when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around and met the icy blue/gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Hermione." He said.

Hermione was a little surprised to see her husband's childhood rival. Draco had changed since their days at Hogwarts. He became a spy for the ministry and was a great help to the fall of Voldemort. Hermione still couldn't help but see him as the mudblood hating death eater who had made her life miserable. She felt guilty still feeling resentment towards him, but old habits die hard.

"Hi Draco, it was nice of you to come." she stared at him with a blank expression.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, Harry was a great guy I'm just sorry it took me 7 years to realize it."

"Thank you Draco, that means a lot, I know Harry would have liked to know that you came."

"Are you doing ok?" Draco asked with sincere concern in his voice.

"I'm hanging in there. But I really need to get going I'm expecting a lot of people to stop by today, your more than welcome to stop by." Hermione said.

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer, I'll see you later."

"Alright, thanks again" Hermione turned and walked away to find her friends and go home.

A/N: I know extremely short but if you like it so far please let me know and it you don't like it feel free to make any  
suggestions. I'll post again soon as soon as I get some feedback.


	2. I Can't Get Over You

A/N: Glad most of you like it. I'm sorry it took so long to update and I'm sorry it was so short I'm going to try to make the chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: I Can't Get Over You

_I've been tryin' for a long, long time  
But no matter what I do  
When I turn to leave, my heart stays behind  
'Cause I can't get over you  
I keep movin' on, runnin' hard and fast  
But everywhere that I run to  
I'm just standin' still, livin' in the past  
'Cause I can't get over you_

_Julie Roberts- I Can't Get Over You_

When Hermione arrived back at her house she headed to the kitchen with Ginny to prepare snacks for the guests.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back." Hermione said walking towards her bedroom.

"Ok, don't worry about the snacks, I'll take care of them for you." Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"Ok, thanks." Hermione said with a weak smile on her face.

Hermione walked to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed in tears. She grabbed Harry's pillow and hugged it. It still smelled like him.

"How did this happen? How could you leave me like this? You said you'd always be here for me." Hermione sobbed in to the pillow.

There was a knock on Hermione's bedroom door. "You Ok Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine I'll be right out." Hermione said wiping her eyes.

Hermione got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She walked to the bathroom and flushed her face with some cold water. She finally returned to the living room. Ginny had made some finger sandwiches and a tray with cheese and crackers and placed it on the coffee table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the sofa.

"Are you Ok, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." Hermione said.

Hermione answered the door bell. It was her parents.

"Oh honey, we're so sorry, we flew in when we got your message." Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mum, I'm sorry I ruined you trip." Hermione said.

"Oh don't say that, you didn't ruin our trip" Mr. Granger said.

"Well come in and have a seat." Hermione said leading her parents into the living room.

Her parents sat down in two chairs by the fire. Hermione went into the kitchen to find Ginny.

"Ginny, thanks for everything. You're such a great friend, you and Ron both." Hermione said hugging her friend tightly.

"Don't mention it I know how hard it is for you" Ginny said.

"I just don't think I will ever get over him. He was my soul mate." Hermione said.

"I don't think anyone ever can fully get over it, but I know it will take time to heal the pain and I'll be here to help you." Ginny said.

"Well I guess we better go out there then." Hermione said.

Ginny and Hermione walked back out into the living room. A few hours past and Hermione was sitting silently in a chair. She knew her parents and her friends wanted to help but she didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment. There was another knock at the door and Hermione didn't even notice it. Ron answered it and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said with disgust in his voice.

Draco ignored his tone. "Hermione told me to stop by."

"Hermione what's he doing here?" Ron asked.

Hermione snapped out of her daydream and looked over towards the door. "Oh I asked him to stop by."

Hermione walked to the door. "Hi Draco, I'm glad you found time to drop by."

"Oh course I stopped by." Draco said.

Hermione looked back into the living room. "Do you wanna take a walk?" Hermione asked quietly to Draco.

"Sure." Draco said.

"I'm gonna take a walk I'll be back later." Hermione said.

"With him?!?" Ron yelled.

"Yes Ron please don't start this, please." Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed her coat and walked out the door with Draco. They walked silently down the street for a while.

Hermione broke the silence "Thanks I don't think I could have stayed in that place another minuet."

"No problem." Draco said looking into her eyes.

"So what have you been up to since you graduated?" Hermione asked to change the subject.

"Not much, I've been working at the ministry and trying to make a new image for myself." Draco said.

"Why would you want to break away from that asshole image you had before?" Hermione asked laughing a little.

"Well you know my dads pretty much got that one covered." Draco said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione laughed. "You've got that right."

Draco smiled and sat down on a bench. Hermione sat down next to him. Draco looked into her eyes.

"Your so beautiful, Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." She said looking down.

"I'm only stating the truth." Draco said.

"I should probably be getting back soon." Hermione said.

"Let me walk you back, I hope I wasn't being to forward saying that." Draco said.

"No it was sweet, really." Hermione said.

Hermione stood up walking back towards her house. Draco walked beside her. When they arrived back at her house Draco walked her up to her door.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said.

"Can I see you again sometime?" Draco asked.

"Sure, you can stop by anytime." Hermione said.

"Ok I'll see you later then." Draco said.

Hermione opened her door and walked into her house.

"What's with you hanging out with him?" Ron asked.

"He changed Ron, besides it's none of your business who I talk to!" Hermione said raising her voice.

Hermione ran to her room and shut the door. Ginny ran after her.

"Hermione its Ginny let me in can we talk?" Ginny asked knocking gently on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

Ginny opened the door and found Hermione on the bed crying.

"Its ok Hermione, Ron's just being an arse." Ginny said sitting on the bed stroking her hair.

"It's not that Gin, its Draco." Hermione said.

"Draco? What did he do I'll kill him!" Ginny said.

"No it's not that. Its just I think he has feelings for me, and I might have feelings for him." Hermione said crying into her pillow.

"That's all? Don't cry there's nothing wrong with that." Ginny said.

"Yes there is! I just lost my husband and I'm thinking about another man! What's wrong with me?" Hermione said.

"There's nothing wrong with you, that's normal you have to move on with your life it's what Harry would have wanted." Ginny said.

"I feel so guilty, but he made me laugh for the first time since Harry died." Hermione said.

"Then I don't think you should push him away. I don't know what it is but he obviously has a connection with you." Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin. Can you tell everyone I'm not feeling well and I going to bed early, I'll clean up everything tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Of course, get some sleep and think about what I said." Ginny said closing the door as she left.

Hermione curled up under the covers too tired to change her clothes.

A/N: Ok there you go that's the second chapter please review and I'll update ASAP


	3. The Letter

A/N: Wow I can't believe I forgot about this story. Well I think it's time I update or at least try to. I'm not sure where I was going with this story but I have a new muse and I think I'll give it a shot. To those of you who had read this story in the past I hope you will continue to read it that is if you haven't forgotten about it…it has been 2 years!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: The letter

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun shining on her face. She groaned and sat up. "_Morning already?" _She looked down to find a parchment placed on the bedside table. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and picked up the parchment unfolding it to read its contents.

Hermione,

I need to see you. Meet me at my home, Malfoy Manor, at 10 o'clock…it is urgent I speak with you. Please do not be alarmed I simply must discuss and important matter with you.

Draco

She re-reads the letter a bit confused. "_Urgent? What could be so urgent?" _She shrugged and looked to the clock. It read 9:53. _"Great..not much time."_ She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. _"Bloody hell...I look awful!"_ She grabbed her hairbrush frantically brushing out the tangles. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. "_This will have to do."_ She applied the needed make-up to conceal the dark circles under her eyes.

She looked herself over once more in the mirror and shrugged. _"This is as good as it's going to get." _ Hermione decided she would apparate to the Manor; it was really her only option if she wanted to get there on time. She closed her eyes and cast the spell. As soon as she opened her eyes she was standing in front of Malfoy Manor. She took a deep breath and proceeded to knock on the large door.

The door creaks open and Hermione is met with a house elf. She started to explain herself but is interrupted by the house elf. "Miss Granger…Master Malfoy has been expecting you. Please follow Vetty." The house elf led Hermione up to what was obviously a library.

"Thank you, Vetty." Hermione smiled and thanked the house elf. Vetty turned to leave. She stopped at the door and turned back to Hermione.

"Master will be here soon." With that Vetty left closing the door behind her. Hermione was left to admire the vast library. She had heard of the Malfoy's large and extensive library but she had never expected it to be like this. I was heaven for Hermione. She could never get enough books. She was shaken from her thoughts as the door opened.

Hermione turned to find none other than Lucius Malfoy standing at the door. Hermione was shocked and a bit horrified. She had hated this man since the first time they met in the bookshop. Lucius closed door and waked over to her with the infamous Malfoy smirk. All only managed to speak one word. "Lucius …"

He laughed, not his usual evil, full of venom laugh, but a seemingly genuine laugh. "Well glad to see you remember my name. And since we are apparently on a first name basis may I call you Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him. She soon realized that Draco never wrote that letter. It was him. "No. Even Miss Granger is too intimate for slime like you."

He again laughed. "Now, now Miss Granger. Surely we can forgive and forget. You have forgiven my son."

"Yes and he has changed, you are still the cold bastard you have always been. Even Draco will admit that." She replied her voice seething with hatred. "You know he idolized you, everything he did was to try to please you. But you could never be proud of him. I think that's what drove him to the other side. You can't even show love and kindness towards your own family."

"Ah nice observation, Miss Granger but you have it wrong. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean its not there." He smiled and moved closer to her.

"My god! What am I doing? Why am I still here? You are scum. You don't care about anyone but yourself! I can't believe I'm…." She was interrupted by Lucius' lips crashing into hers. Her eyes went wide and her body stiffened in his tight grip. At first she felt repulsed but then something else. Was that lust? Couldn't be this man was scum. He was everything she hated about whole wizarding world. She melted in his arms and returned the kiss. Her brain yelled for her to stop but she couldn't her body wanted him. Soon her mind regained control and she pulled away out of breath looking up at him.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Don't you ever touch me again…EVER!" She brushed past him and headed to the door, her mind racing and her heart pounding.

Lucius rushed after her grabbing her arm and pressing her against the wall, his face mere centimeters away from her own. "You kissed me back…" he smirked looking deep into her eyes. "You can try to fight it but you want this as much as I do."

"I can't." She looked into his eyes. "You don't understand how much hatred I've built up for people like you. Maybe Draco can change but you, you will never change Lucius." She pulled away from him and exited the house as quickly as she could.

Once she was outside she quickly apparated back to her bedroom and sat down on her bed more confused that she had ever been in her life.

Lucius smirked and sat down on the oversized leather armchair. "She'll be back."

A/N: So there it is. I'm not sure what is coming next but I hope you all liked it. More to come and no it won't take 2 years I promise. Oh and the house elf, Vetty…I completely made that up. I'm not sure where that came from but yeah it's really not important. But if anyone does happen to read this please review.


End file.
